


At your grave

by Weird_Insomniac



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), It was pretty late when i wrote this, M/M, Sad, Short, Somewhat peaceful?, graveyards, somber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Insomniac/pseuds/Weird_Insomniac
Summary: Hajime looks at Nagito’s gravestone and reminisces about a simpler time.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komeada Nagito, Past Hinata Hajime/Komeada NagitO
Kudos: 5





	At your grave

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its bad its my first fanfiction!

Nagito Komeada is gone. He got in a car accident that happened and now he’s gone. The love of Hajime’s life is gone. dead. deceased. Then Why couldn’t Hajime believe it? He knew it would happen at some point, but why is he crying?

That’s what Hajime thought 6 years ago.  
And now he’s at the gravestone of Nagito Komeada still weeping but at peace knowing the love of his life is now forever hopeful in a place he has yet to discover.

Hajime recalls the poem Nagito made for him in high school

”Orange Juice, Green tie, and a small amount of love this is the guy I have loved  
Basic Geometry was something that you struggled with, every smile you had that made me puzzled, Now I know the reason why I was puzzled, it was the love that you gave that tussled with my heart”.

”N-Nagito what is this?” Hajime asks  
”Oh well it's a Love poem Hajime!” Nagito replies happily  
”E-Eh A love poem!” Hajime replies blushing a lot 

Hajime smiles at the memory.  
Looking at his Love’s gravestone he places the White lilies that remind him of Nagito’s hair and reminisces once again 

”Hajime I'm home! And I brought someone too!” Nagito shouted  
”What do you mean you brought someone?” Hajime steadily walked down the stairs his curiosity peaking. Suddenly he got tackled by wait- a dog?  
“Wait is this!-“ Hajime started smiling and started to hug the puppy labrador that Nagito brought.  
“But wait where did you get him?” Hajime asked.  
“To my luck, I found a puppy on the street- actually I found 6 but I gave those 5 to Gundham”. Nagito responded  
“What are we gonna call him?” Hajime asked  
“Since he is our first son let’s call him Taichi!” Nagito happily replied  
“Yeah, I think that would be a great name,” Hajime responded

Slipping away from the memory Hajime looked at the gravestone with a frown realizing that Nagito never actually saw Taichi grow up to be a big dog.  
Hajime places a photo of Taichi on Nagito’s grave. hopefully, he sees it up in heaven.

Hajime looks at his watch and sighs “It’s 7 pm I have to leave... Goodbye Nagito.”  
Hajime starts to walk away from the grave with a tear in his eye knowing Nagito Komeada is no more than a gravestone now… But now he knows that Nagito got what he wanted, He became the stepping stone of hope for Hajime’s Future.  
And that’s all that matters...


End file.
